Layne Collins
Layne Michael Collins (born August 30, 2003) is an online entertainer who happens to be the founder of the signature YouTube channel known as 'KrabbyLama'. His alternate projects are 'Egoistical Bathroom', serving the respected role as a co-writer/voice actor, making a guest appearance on his friend Revoltz's Fortnite video 'Achieving the Ultimate Victory Royale', which has eventually gained a massive amount of views etc. Early Life Collins was born at the Pittsburgh hospital and was the third to last child of Jessica McConnell (Collins) and Michael Collins. He was the only male of his two sisters, Kylee and Stacia. The two parents were married a year prior on August 16, 2002 which was when they were in the middle of raising Layne's oldest sister Kylee. During his infant days, Layne was often quit and had a tendency to act a certain way which would be considered unusual. He would limit himself to a diet of pudding, applesauce, and yogurt for an extensive amount of time. At 18 months, Layne was finally getting medical treatment and became diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome. Puzzled by hearing this news, Jessica would do whatever she could to protect her baby boy from potential danger from the social world. As an attempt to prepare Layne for what was yet to come in his youthful stage, he was assigned to receive education earlier than a standard child. Thus, he started preschool at the humble age of 3 and it was because of his preschool experience that got him to finally speak. According to his mother's resource, Layne's first alleged words were "SpongeBob Sqaurepants" in which were evidently a strange set of vocabulary for an ordinary child. But this proves that Layne's everlasting love for the sponge shined through even as a child. As a matter of fact, Layne saying his first words happen to be his very first memory too. "I was sitting down in the living room of our old trailer home, minding my own business, watching some good television. This was probably how I distracted myself on a regular basis when there was nothing else to do. I would watch anything that was aimed towards my delight. So whenever this show SpongeBob came on, I would be instantly glued to the screen. I must've wanted a whole conversation with the characters because I think babbling was my way of communicating my thoughts, so I'd babble to SpongeBob. The name of SpongeBob struck me and it sort of helped me acknowledge my needs." In 2009, Layne was ready to face his fear of social pressure by graduating from Hickory Preschool and moving up to Kindergarten at Burgettstown Elementary. He would be put into secure hands and was practically assisted by rotating social workers. His second grade year brought Layne much fear because he knew that afterwards, the social workers in which he connected with would have to let him go and progress upstairs (grades third, fourth, and fifth). Throughout his elementary years, Layne's peers (including a few of his social workers) would typically pick on him and his behavior. Out of all these peers remain Joe Galluci, who eventually became Layne's worst nightmare. "It was incredibly rough for me. I couldn't talk to him, surround myself in the same area as him, couldn't breathe the same air as him, none of that. It got so bad to the point where my social workers would escort me to all of these different routes, just so that I wouldn't see Joe. And when I did, my heart would skip two beats. Joe really traumatized me as a child and I didn't appreciate how most of the staff cropped an attitude with my family about it. Elementary was absolute hell." On November 13, 2013, Layne ran to his mother and sisters crying about how he couldn't handle being in the school building anymore The way he was treated unfairly by the staff became unbearable and frustrated his mother so badly that she cussed out the principal on a voice mail recorded the same exact day. Layne did not got back to school for quite some time since his family protested conditions be rightfully changed. However, whenever Burgettstown refused to give into these requests, Layne was taken out of the school during his fourth grade year. "Leaving behind that place at the time was probably a great decision on our family's part. I knew something was missing, but it's not like I could get my point across to those people because anything I said wasn't enough. Fourth grade was nothing like third grade and it was a transition I will forever ridicule the Burgettstown system for, despite me being on different terms with them now." Layne was quickly transported from Burgettstown to a private school called Laboratory nearby the Washington (PA) area, in which he visited the school on November 21. His first day was December 3 and Layne grew beyond terrified of making the first impression. He wasn't too comfortable with the new environment at first glance until his teacher Mr. U gave him some sign of hope and became a huge inspiration for Layne. "He was like the dad I never had and whenever my parents had a brief split-up, he was right there even when I didn't think anybody was. The funny side of me was brought out because of people like Mr. U." During the summer of 2015, Layne broke his entire right arm (including his more dominant hand) and was unable to use it for a two month period. He's suffered at least one or two epilepsy seizures around 2009-2010 which had to of been among the most traumatizing experiences he's come to face so far. "I've only been in the game for 15 years and counting, so who knows what terror awaits." He returned to Burgettstown towards the end of his 6th grade year and has attended the district ever since. There, he met an overwhelming majority of his close peers and even knew a few of them since his 3rd-4th grade years. One of those close friends being Culton Moore (GeneralPika22) and Issobell Dye (Oh Joy Animations/It's Belle). Throughout his freshman year, he participated in chorus and the school's annual musical production for the first time. He hopes to continue building up his acting juices by contributing to the musicals each year until graduation. As for chorus, the recent retirement of his former chorus teacher Mrs. Bicker led to some conflict with the students. Most of Layne's friends won't be apart of the chorus team starting sophomore year and so Layne thinks that taking at least one more semester of it wouldn't hurt. The recent musical production was an adaptation on Disney's The Little Mermaid ''and Layne had the opportunity to portray two lead characters, Scuttle and Chef Louis. Rarely has anyone at the school taken on the privilege of performing two roles, let alone both of them being leading roles. Layne comments on all of the energy, stating that "Taking the courage to pursue both was a lot of work for me, I think as a high schooler, I have a higher chance of receiving hernia even at this age." Career '''Early Beginnings (before K.L) Growing up, Layne had been fascinated with the pure nature of voice acting and how these well-acclaimed actors pull off these zany voices to suit the cartoon character. He had watched a ton of cartoons on television, most notably on the popular channels Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. Then his fascination lingered once he discovered the world of online entertainment and YouTube from his sister Kylee around 2007-09. He explains "I'm not sure how long it exactly took for me to be totally attached, but whenever we got internet hooked up at our house in about 2012, I was in love. I'd spend all day watching the most bizarre shit and it's kinda been a very comforting place for me to reside when I most need it." A particular plush-Youtuber by the name of SuperMarioLogan peeked Layne's interest and at the age of 11, he was influenced to produce private plush videos and did anything he could to make the most fun out of what he was doing. Then near the end of 2016, he started wondering about starting up a YouTube channel. "This was something I had no intentions on working with at first because I was too invested into making these plush videos that I figured, what else does it take? But then again, I wanted to be open and involved with the community, so I just let my curiosity take control and it didn't work too well." Layne got allegedly cyber-bullied by some user named "Jim Smith" and Jim picked on Layne for having a differing opinion on a progressive rock band named Genesis (one of Layne's all-time favorite bands). This caused Layne to lose a bit of confidence and he immediately deleted his old Youtube channel. The channel was called '''''Collins25. Later on in May 2017, he remade the channel and it gained 3 subscribers but then took it down due to being sick of dealing with the channel. A handful of Layne's attempts of creating channels were never successful until Christmas Day 2017, he was surprised with a gift that would change just about everything for him. A brand new laptop and Layne fell in love with it the moment he saw it. " I kept thinking to myself, boy am I gonna be lost in time with this contraption. Seriously, I couldn't be any more happy with getting a gift that's so personal and close to home. I love exploring on computers with a passion. This also allowed a dozen sirens to go off in my head, one of those sirens being the very reason I started up a new channel." That channel of course being what we know today as KrabbyLama. '' '''Early work Layne already had a Roblox account prior to KrabbyLama, so he transferred the account onto his new laptop and recorded gameplays on it. The first gameplay involving pizza delivery and that would soon qualify as the first video Layne posted which was a day after Christmas. He was not too sure as to what content he wanted to publish, so he went with whatever floated his boat and so he has an idea of making his own "Goanimate videos" because he remembered watching those type of videos back then. He made a consist amount of Goanimate videos on his channel up until March 21, 2018 and then announced the tragic news of Goanimate4Schools (the website he used for his videos) being shut down and getting replaced entirely with Vyond on April 14, 2018. He was forced to migrate onto alternate content such as Roblox, other forms of gaming, Goanimate rants (which tackled onto low-quality users and was the closest thing to Goanimate left on the channel), school vlogs with his buddies, SpongeBob music videos (which were a lot more relevant back in the early days of Youtube), song covers/parodies/even some original material (inspired by Weird Al) and eventually a renowned plush series of his own named ''YoshiHood ''was made and rose Layne a bit further into fame. It's currently on it's fourth season and Layne plans on airing the fifth season once school rolls around. In August 2018, he wrote a complete online novel entitled ''Illegal Alien from the U.K, ''but it has yet to be officially published. Later Work He has went on to put together four Youtube music albums and stopped producing music full-time after recording his fourth and final consecutive album ''District 0. '' Not only has Layne been involved working around music, but the art of comedy has been a huge passion in which he's kept pursuing since he was 11. "I would say that there's been a flood of improvement from not only how I've expressed myself with comedy, but with how I can make almost any demographic invested. Now I'd probably be safe to walk onto the streets of Compton and make myself at home." His comedic wit and charm has been overtly developed over the course of '''''KrabbyLama and it's rise into public domain. Comedy skits meant to offer entertainment value grew more common on KrabbyLama and gave him an even bigger opportunity to collaborate with other Youtubers including his Egotistical Bathroom co-star, Tanner Link who's helped Layne out by supplying a dozen of voices for animated skits/ comedy skits (not consisting of animation) and other things in that nature. As of July 12, he's stepped up by performing stand-up at his parents' work place the Slovenian Club and has completed two acts so far. "The schedule is every other Friday, so don't get your hopes up about me next week." =